Work and Play
by Scarlette Black
Summary: What I forgot to add in Liscence to Euthanize. Here you go! In all it's glory, House/Wilson Yum!


House stared at Wilson from where he stood in the threshold. His undeniably beautiful eyes took in the oncologist's furrowed brow as he stared down at some unthankful patient's chart. House knew how unappreciated this man was. He was just hoping he'd be able to fix that by the time the night was over.

House slipped into the office with surprising stealth. His meticulous hands slipped behind him to close the door with a gentle thud that didn't even stir Wilson from his murmured concentration. He seemed so absorbed. House hoped that his little intrusion wouldn't backfire his plans.

"You shouldn't work so hard, Jimmy." House's voice broke the silence of a ticking clock and a hard breathing doc. Wilson jerked his head upward to see House standing before his desk, leaning on his cane in a almost mocking way. Wilson shook his head for a moment and let out a long breath of exasperation.

"What do you want House?" He quickly asked as frustration took hold of his weary face. House raised a brow and walked around the desk in a leisurely manner.

"I was just wondering if I could help you with anything." House's tone seemed almost genuine for a moment but as soon as Wilson saw that ever wolfish smile he knew it to be false.

"No you don't. You want to come in here and mess with my head or fuck with my paper work. I don't have time right now to play your silly games, House." Wilson returned to his chart, pen in hand, not noticing that House was sweeping right behind him.

Wilson suddenly felt House's hot breath on his neck. A shiver flew through his body, awaking his shaft in an undesirable way. He let out a slight grunt against the feeling and tried to resume his work. House rolled his eyes and set his cane against one of the desk drawers. His skilled hands slowly moved over his stomach with absolute gentility. Again he listened to Wilson's intake of breath and the spasm his lower body produced.

"What do you say you take a break. Just for a little while..." House's deep voice vibrated Wilson's ear. He felt House's hands moved up his chest, fingers unbuttoning his shirt in a taunting manner. Without warning House pressed his lips to Wilson's neck, biting in gently as he took in the task of the doctor's slightly perspiring skin. Wilson tightened his body against it but couldn't deny his hormones. He was wanting this more than House could have guessed.

Wilson turned in his chair and grabbed House by the collar, pulling him down onto his lips. The two waited for a moment, fighting each other for more access. Wilson couldn't help but unbuckle House's pants. He had already gotten a brief preview of what he was about to unfold as he opened his eyes for that slight second to cast an eye downward and the large bulge that yearned so deeply to be taken.

"You're much quickly than I remember, Jimmy." House growled as he felt his pants drop to the floor.

"And you're much hard than I could have guessed." Wilson returned as his fingers caressed House's throbbing member. House let out an undeniable moan of pleasure as soon as Wilson's hungry lips wrapped about it. His tongue swirled, his lips suckled, his hand moved over that beautiful stomach that was presented. House leaned farther into Wilson's hungry mouth, his hands tight and shaking against the back of the high-backed chair.

"Oh, God..." He moaned. Wilson only smiled as he backed away. His tongue quickly began teasing. Softly at first. A single lick of the tip. Then another. Then another. Until he saw agony rising in House's clear blue eyes.

"Bend over." House once again growled out his demands. He was shaking with desire, his hard cock literally moving with each pulsing heartbeat.

"And if I say no?" Wilson teased as he undid his own pants.

"I'll make you. I know how you like to be beat." House's voice rasped at him. But Wilson easily obliged knowing how rough House could be. He didn't need to come home with bruising all over again.

Wilson released his own long cock into the air. For a moment he stared at House, daring him to make a move. Bad idea. House grabbed him about the shoulders and shoved him up onto his feet, turning his suddenly and shoving him over the desk.

"Don't you ever do that again." And with that House slammed his hungry cock into Wilson's tight bum. Ecstacy engulfed both of them, a unison of moans being emitted for seconds on end. Then House's adrenaline began to kick in. With quick, even pumps House began giving his entire self to Wilson. Wilson's yelps and whimpers drove him mad. He wanted this man to beg for him to stop. He wanted Wilson to look over those beautiful broad shoulders and dare to tell him what to do. But he knew he wouldn't. He knew how much this man could take. And he loved every second of it.

House's nails dug deep into Wilson's back. He heard a cry but ignored it, grasping harder so he could control the speed with ease. That very point of pleasure and pain is where House wanted to keep this ungrateful runt.

House's body leaned over Wilson's, his hands moving around his captive's beautiful waist to grasp hold of his hard shaft. As he moved his hips back and forth he mimicked his hand. His grip was tight and his motions were smooth. Wilson's gasps of pleasure filled the room. Soon they rose into utter guttural cries for more. He wanted to take it harder, faster, more than he had ever experienced before. And House would be happy to help.

Faster, faster, stronger, stronger, it was a sight to behold. In one final thrust both of the men felt their bodies merge in ecstacy, their hot loads bursting forth.

"YES!" Wilson panted helplessly as he finally collapsed over his desk. House pulled out slowly, his tip still dripping with essences. He wiped his brow of a gorgeous glisten and pulled up his pants. He patted Wilson on the back and grabbed his cane.

"You best clean yourself up. You wouldn't want to get anything on those papers. I think it might be the tiniest bit difficult to explain to Cuddy."


End file.
